


Falling through the sky

by Electric_Monet



Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Takin' Over the Asylum, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Depressive Episode, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethical Dilemmas, Fergus lives, Fluff, Found Happiness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, On life and death, Soft Lucian (Underworld), manic depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Monet/pseuds/Electric_Monet
Summary: Campbell falls and he falls hard
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 22





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic deals with depression and is inspired by true events in the authors life. Please mind how you go

They've been together for almost a year now. They met each other at a small charity event to raise money for the asylum.

He looked so beautiful, he shone like the sun and Lucian was bond to orbit around him until he eventually dies in a supernova explosion. Of course that would never happen but Lucian did have a flare for the dramatic.

It was Campbell how initiated the first contact with him. He asked him if he was enjoying the event to which Lucian answered that no, i don't have wet cement. But in his defence, Lucian was thinking about how bright Campbell's smile was.

One thing led to another and the began dating. Lucian would visit him every Friday during visiting hours or would send him letters with dried flowers in them when he wasn't in Scotland. He didn't mention of course that the flowers grew only in Hungary or Romania or Russian, Campbell believed that he was working in Wales and Lucian didn't want to reveal the true nature of his profession.

Lucian loved Campbell with all his heart. He adored him, all he wanted to do was cuddle with him under a tree and listen to him talk about whatever idea popped in his mind. That young man radiated life and happiness, he was always a spark in Lucians pitch black life.

Lucian would learn the hard way that what went up always came down and for Campbell that fall was catastrophical.

They said it came out of nowhere, even the doctors didn't see it coming until it was already happening. But they were wrong. It started with Campbell asking for a break from the asylum's radio station. Everyone thought that Campbell was exhausted and wanted some time for himself. Then came the loss of appetite and isolation from the others. He either slept or laid in his bed. The hospital's staff didn't notice this kind of behaviour, they were understaffed, overworked and underpaid due to the recent budget cuts from the government. Who could blame them?

Campbell was also alone during that time everyone was away seeing their families for the holidays and Lucian was away.

P O I N T L E S S

A L O N E

U N W A N T E D

W O R T H L E S S

T I R E D

B U R D E N

F A I L U R E

P O W E R L E S S

That's when he got up and left.

…………………………………..

They found him in the men's showers, still in his clothes with cold water coming down on him like an April's rain, shivering. He had been in there for hours, nobody had heard him in the middle of the night. 

The doctors asked him a few questions but Campbell didn't answer them, in fact he didn't seem to acknowledge the mere presence of them in the room. His brain had shut down.

They couldn't call a physician because their request had been denied by the administration saying it was a waste of time and resources. 

The nurses changed his clothes and dried his hair, they sneaked in some cookies and milk for him to eat and drink but he didn't touch them at first. One of the nurses persuaded him into that by promising him 30 extra minutes on the phone the next day. They gave him some painkillers and a few extra blankets and pillows and tucked him in being very gentle with their movements. They searched the room for any sharp objects and things that could be used as a rope. Thankfully they found none. They closed the shutters, locked the windows and left. 

Campbell drifted in and out of consciousness form a while. He wanted to sleep but he also wanted to scream. He wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come out. Everything hurt but he also felt numb.

His mind wandered of to Lucian. Where was he? Was he alright? Did he miss him? 

He loved that man but now everything felt heavy, he couldn't remember his face, he couldn't remember his voice all that was left was a man shaped being that represented the general idea of him. He felt alone, abandoned. The world was too large and too small, nothing made sense. He wanted to disappear like Lucian did sometimes. He wanted the guilt to end, it was suffocating him. Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, i wasn't happy with how the chapter turned out so i had to restart :(. Anyway this work might end up becoming a part of a series in the future so that good :)!!!! Also this work might be a little longer than expected so i added another chapter to be sure❤️❤️❤️

Something felt terribly wrong in Poland, he would smell it in the air, something horrible had happened or was about to happen. But wherever he went he found that there wasn't a hair out of place, everything was fine. He had come here to check on his pack, make sure that they were safe, the Eternal War was still ongoing and he refused to let anyone else die due to his incompetence. No, he wouldn't make that mistake again. 

The pack consisted of 20 members, all lycans and loyal to him alone. They trusted him with their lives and thirsted for a life of freedom and peace. Of course they weren't the only lycans in existence there were others thousands upon thousands of lycans hiding all over the world who lived in fear of being killed in the war. But now was not the time think about fighting.

Everything seemed fine, there weren't any vampire sightings in the past 6 months and humans hadn't even looked twice at them. The hunts were easy and successful and left no suspicious evidence behind that would give away their existence to the world. 

What Lucian didn't expect to hear was a couple asking his permission to have a child. He knew them for a long time and he was the one that wed them and now they were asking his permission to bring a baby into this world. He was confident beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would become great parents. Raising a child especially a lycan baby included a lot of care not only from the parent's side but from the whole pack as well as the leader himself that would them at any given moment. But there was one big problem. Lucian was always on the move, he never stayed in one place longer than a week and always went where danger was a guarantee. He would have to move the whole pack somewhere else, more safe, Poland despite the recent uncharacteristic quietness was no place to raise a lycan, they would be found out eventually. They had to go somewhere else on the EU preferably in the Schengen Area, they didn't have the time or patience to forge fake passports again after what happened last time. Wait what was he thinking about? Ah, yes the maybe baby. It wasn't that he didn't want them to have a child, but the memories of the war still hunted his mind. It wasn't safe yet to bring a child into this world. The risks were too many. 

When he told them that, they looked devastated when he gave them his answer, who wouldn't? He just ripped away their chance to have a normal happy life. They tried to put on a brave face, they knew it was for their own good but it still hurt. Lucian could feel waves of sadness coming of them. He apologized and then excused himself.

He went to his small flat that he used as a base there and threw himself on the mattress on the floor. Guilt was the only emotion he felt at that moment. He breathed in and out and reached for his phone and dialed the asylum's number.

"Saint Jude's mental hospital, how can i help you?"

"Hello I'd like to talk to Campbell Bain, he is a patient there."

"Who is calling him?"

"It's Lucian, Lucian Lycurgus."

"Please hold."

A song began to play he recognised the voice Campbell used to talk about how amazing the band was. A smile crept up on his lips but soon left when he heard the lyrics.

Don't try suicide  
Nobody's worth it  
Don't try suicide  
Nobody cares  
Don't try suicide  
You're just gonna hate it  
Don't try suicide  
Nobody gives a damn

So much for mental health these days.

"I'm afraid Campbell can't come to the phone right now."

This day couldn't get any worse.

"Is he alright? Did something happen?", he heard a faint sigh from the other side.

"The doctors said he had an intense depressive episode this morning. We found him in the showers still wearing his clothes and shoes with cold water pouring on him...he had been there a long time his lips were starting to turn blue…we don't know how or why he went there since he wouldn't talk or even look at us…he hasn't woken up yet, he has been asleep since five o'clock in the morning. He doesn't have a fever but it's too early to draw out conclusions…I'm deeply sorry, sir…"

Campbell was alone. He was alone and he was miles away from his side. He had to leave, he had to go back to Scotland, maybe he could lessen Campbell's pain, make him smile, take care of him, love him with all his heart.

"Can i come see him tomorrow on visiting hours?", he asked.

"W-well, the thing is sir there have been some changes to the hospital's protocol of services in accordance to the recent measures that were approved by the government last July. Em, you see visitors are only allowed once a month on the second Sunday... you'll have to wait... there's nothing I can do about this…"

The voice of the operator sounded sad and infuriated but who wouldn't be after hearing about the things that were being done to mental health hospitals with the blessing of the government.

Lucian was also sad and infuriated but he also knew better than lashing out at the operator, who was just doing their job.

"Thank you for your help, sorry to bother you.", he said and hung up the phone.

He had to get to Scotland NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos and Comments keep me on my toes!!!


	3. Help on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg an update?! More likely than you think, i love these guys and I'm never going to recover from their love. Also extra long chapter!!! Bare in mind that English isn't my first language and all mistakes are mine!

Waves crashing down on him, weighing him down, drowning him. No matter who much he tried to stay afloat he always ended up further and further away from the surface. He tried to call for help but water filled his lungs, burning his throat. It was all in vain he couldn't escape, he was stuck there in a painful limbo, not really alive but not really dead either. His chest convulsed in a pitiful attempt to get rid of the water inside him but also ripping away the small amount of oxygen in him. He felt exhausted, he wanted this to end, it was too much, it was torture.

Campbell woke up in his bed, drenched in sweat and dried tears. He felt dirty, impure, corrupted as if he had committed an unforgivable sin, it hurt. The shame was consuming him living behind an empty shell of a man, if he could even call himself that. He looked at his clock 3 am. He had slept for an entire day.

He let fresh tears drop from his eyes. It was all pointless, he was all alone.

………………….………………………..………………

Lucian was standing outside the asylum. He had spotted Campbell's window but the shades were drawn and definitely locked from the inside with a padlock so his old pick locking set wasn't going to be any use in that situation. He could probably climb up there and get Campbell to open the window from the inside but there was no chance in heaven he had the key for it. That left only one entrance. Through the old airways in the south wing. Lucian had heard that one of Campbell's friends, Fergus, an ex-fellow patient used them as a way to get in and out of the hospital unnoticed. He was also told by Campbell that he was currently an electrician in a town near the asylum and often dropped by for a chat, without using the main gate. What a nice man.

The problem was that Lucian too big to fit in there and was bound to make some kind of noise that would alert the staff. So he would have to turn into his smaller form that he rarely used due to the fact that it was disgustingly adorable and attracted too much attention from literally EVERYONE that liked dogs. It looked like a month old pup with brown-gray fur and big brown eyes. But that wasn't the worst part, he was also prone to getting petted by strangers resulting in him getting sidetracked from his missions because it felt too good and don't get him started on the belly rubs. But this time he had to be strong for the love of his life. He transformed and got into the airway.

.…………………………………………………………..

Lucian made his way into the asylum without meeting any trouble and headed towards Campbell's room. He changed into his human form and quietly opened the door and entered, not forgetting to close it behind him.

To his horror, Campbell was not there.

His stomach dropped. What if something had happened to him? What if They had found out about their relationship and had taken him? He could lose him! He went up to the bed and placed his hand on the covers, they were still warm, he couldn't have gone that far. Where could he have gone? Lucian checked around the room but he didn't find any clues of his lover's whereabouts nor any sign of forced entry or fight. He opened the door, turned back to his puppy form and tried to follow Campbell's smell. 

It led him to the men's washroom in the basement. He heard the water running and began praying that the love of his life would be alright. He changed form and entered the room. 

Campbell was sitting in a shower stall in the back, still in his clothes, with water running on him.

"Campbell?", he called trying to catch the younger man's attention making sure his movements were slow and gentle as he walked towards him. When he got close enough he kneeled down in front of him. 

Lucian reached out and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "Can you hear me, love? I'm right here with you."

Campbell felt cold to the touch,he noted, but not deathly cold, he thankfully wasn't in there longer than 20 minutes. Lucian got up to turn off the cold water but a muffled whimper prevent him from doing that.

"Don't", said Campbell, "too dirty", his teeth were clutting and his voice was unsteady.

Lucian got down to his level and spoke.

"You want to take a shower, darling?", he asked.

Campbell nodded feeling suddenly too weak to talk.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Campbell nodded again.

"Alright then, but you'll have to trust me on this one, can you do that?"

Another nod.

Lucian got up, adjusted the temperature of the water to a warmer one and went to the cabinet outside that had "Towels and soap" written on it and retrieved the necessary supplies. When came back, he removed his coat and shirt and then helped Campbell remove his hoodie, which was completed soaked and heavy, and his sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers. Campbell remained quiet through the whole process. Lucian tried to minimize skin-to-skin contact as much as he could possibly do, giving Campbell enough space to get away from him if he felt uncomfortable with his touch. 

Lucian wet the washcloth he took from the cabinet and poured a small quantity of liquid soap on it. The package might had said lavender but his sense of smell said ‘not even close’. He lathered it and started to scrub his boyfriend’s skin lightly, taking careful notice to not come even close to a part of his a skin that would be perceived as sexual, he would rather cut his arms of than betray Campbell’s trust.

Campbell on the other side was swimming in the sensacion of Lucian doting over him. His caress was grounding, comforting and loving. The younger man was not used to this kind of affection, come to think of it not even his parents acted this way, they never showed their love so openly and freely like Lucian did, they made him feel as if he had to do something to earn their love like he didn't deserve it in the first place. His love on the other hand wasn't anything like that, he never made him feel like he was a burden or a disappointment, he felt happy around him, truly and utterly happy. The black veil that had once clouded his mind was slowly being removed, he began to think more clearly. 

When he finished washing Campbell’s body, Lucian moved to his hair. He gently ran his fingers through it, lightly massaging the scalp. He noticed that it was getting longer almost reaching the end of his nose. The lycan pushed back the thick strands that covered Campbell’s eyes.

“Would you look at that, this mop was eyes! And they are quite beautiful too!”, he joked.

Campbell's lips curved into a smile, not his usual adorable toothy one that almost made Lucian faint from the beauty of it, but a small one that didn't quite reach his eyes. Lucian took it as a win, Campbell was back to reality with him. He poured some more soap on it and continued to massage his lover's scalp.

When all of this was done he gave it a rinse, turned off the water and covered Campbell's body with a towel.

"There we go, do you think you can get up for me?", he asked.

Campbell stirred, mumbling something under his breath that resembled a ‘yes’ and Lucian extended his arm, lightly touching his shoulder so as to help him get on his feet. The younger man stumbled a little but eventual managed to climb back up.

“How about we sneak back to your room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me healthy, happy and determined!!!


	4. The sun will shine again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and as always all mistakes are mine❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> Edit: there's a john mulaney reference

Campbell was laid down on the bed. He was shivering and his cheeks had taken a bright pink colour. Dark circles were starting to form around his eyes, he was truly exhausted. The pain he still felt in his mind and heart thrummed through his body, cutting straight through his distressed soul. It couldn't be worse, in Campbell's opinion. He was desperate for it to be over, it always came and went with time but right now he didn't want to wait any longer, he wanted some kind of relief. He had felt so much better when he was with Lucian in the shower stall a few moments ago, why did he feel like this now? Why did he have to suffer like this? It wasn't fair, but all he could do right now was wait for the storm to pass.

Meanwhile, Lucian had deposited the wet clothes on a nearby chair to dry and was looking in Campbell's closet for some spare pyjamas and underwear. He pulled out what it looked like an old baggy green t-shirt with a sunflower painted on it, a pair of yellow-brown plaid sleeping trousers and some simple black boxer shorts.

When he turned around to hand them over he found Campbell staring into the void, completely zoned out. He tried to ask him if he was able to dress himself but the question hung in the air way too long for his liking. Campbell tended to do that from time to time. Lucian could recall one occasion where he asked him what he was thinking about only to find out that his boyfriend was thinking about the Beatles and their mustaches.

Gently he placed his hand on his lover's cheek in hopes of getting his attention. When Campbell's eyes came to focus on his own, he asked again:

"I got you some clothes you can change here, i won't look, I'll face the wall or I can wait outside, what do you want?"

Campbell took the clothes and began to put them on, not caring about the other man being in the same room as him. Finally he could wear some clean clothes and get warm, it was too cold in his room but he feared that it was due to him getting sick yesterday. When the towel and the old underwear were dropped, Lucian turned red and quickly turned around while uttering a muffled "Oh dear" under his breath. 

His reaction made Campbell chuckle from the ridiculousness of it. Lucian, a man that had an air of authority around him, that inspired fear and respect in the hearts of strangers, was now blushing like a kid that found out what porn is. But deep down he was touched by how much he valued his privacy.

"It's ok you can look now"

Lucian turned around, Campbell was indeed dressed. He noticed that the green shirt was hanging off his frame, making him look even smaller and softer. His lycan instincts rawred inside him, yelling him to protect him, to take care of his ill mate, to wrap his arms around him and keep him here with him. He wasn't going to ignore them this time. He got closer and cupped the younger man's face and was immediately overcame by a wave of happiness and content. It felt right. After so many years alone, filled with grief and rage, he had finally found someone who understood him and loved like Sonja did. Her death had changed him, it had destroyed his dream of a better future, one away from the violence of the War, away from the nightmares. 

Everything he ever wanted was right there between his palms and that scared him to death. He could lose him at anytime, Campbell was mortal and mortals were bound to die one day. There were too many times he had laid awake at night thinking about it, thinking of ways to protect him from that fate. He hadn't even told him about his true identity yet the idea of turning him into a lycan was becoming more tempting everyday. But when he looked into his eyes all he could see was how loyal Campbell was to him. Who was he to choose whether someone were to live forever or die. Immortality might seem like a blessing to some but it could be the worse punishment someone can suffer. He had to come clean one day but until then he wasn't going to let go of the one person he cherished deeply in his heart.

"Do you...em…, can I kiss you?", he asked hoping that this way he could provide some kind of comfort to his exhausted partner.

Campbell nodded.

The older man leaned in, placing a soft and careful kiss on Campbell's lips. When the two parted Lucian ran his fingers through Campbell's damp hair, brushing a few strands away from his eyes. Resting his hand on his forehead felt you hot his skin was.

"Let's go to bed now", he stated, taking into consideration the fact that he shouldn't be here, let alone sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend.

He guided his lover to the mattress, lifting the covers and before he could tuck him in he heard.

"Can you stay with me a little longer?"

Well, who was he to deny the love of his life such a simple request?

He eased himself on to the bed, pulling his lover into his embrace. Campbell let of a sigh as he felt his strong arms enveloping his body, keeping him safe and grounded, loving him.

"Lucian?",he called

"Yes?"

"Please tell me this is real"

"This is real, Campbell"

"Please promise me that you won't let me go"

Campbell's eyes were starting to fill with tears, he couldn't handle the thought of being alone without Lucian and this night just proved how much he needed him to survive. He wasn't used to this. Being loved by someone without them expecting anything in return. Lucian hadn't pushed him to do something he didn't want and his selfless kind of love was killing him in the softest possible way. Lucian felt like the home he never had the chance to experience on his youth.

"I promise, my love, my heart, my Campbell", he answered and kissed the top of his head.

Campbell wrapped his arms around Lucian, burying his face his chest and pulling him closer as if he wanted to become one with him. 

They stayed like this the whole night, Campbell bathing in Lucians warmth, nuzzling as close as he could.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up together when the sun crept from the curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof my mental health is deteriorating but this story kept me sane! Thank you so much for being so patient and understanding 🌈🌈🌈. Message me on Tumblr at look-man-my-onions-are-hutching if i made some grammatical errors!!!  
> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments keep me going! Please tell me if i have made any spelling errors!


End file.
